Episode 8400 (21st February 2019)
Plot Pete attempts to stem the flow of blood from the wound in Rhona's abdomen as Matty calls for an ambulance. Debbie refuses to attend Chas' birthday party due to Cain. As Rhona is wheeled into an ambulance, Matty tells Pete he's sorry. Chas finds Paddy in the backroom and apologises for sending the DNA samples off. Paddy reveals Bear Wolf is his dad. Moments later, Marlon appears and reveals Rhona has been in an accident so Paddy and Marlon rush to the hospital. Meanwhile at the hospital, Pete looks for assurance that Rhona will pull through but the nurse can only assure him that Rhona's in good hands. When Vanessa arrives, Pete tells her he doesn't think Rhona is going to make it. Charity suggests to Ryan that Dawn could forgive him although Ryan doesn't believe he deserves Dawn's forgiveness. Vanessa tries to make Pete see that no news is good news but Pete fears the worst as every other time he's been at the hospital the worst has happened. Pete blames Cain for the crash believing it was the result of his negligence although Matty admits Cain checked over the tractor this morning and ordered him not to use it. A furious Pete shoves Matty against the wall and tells him that his stupid pride could've killed Rhona. Matty apologises and protests it was an accident which further infuriates Pete. Pete tells Matty that if Rhona doesn't make it, it's on him then orders him to leave. Jai fills Priya in on Manpreet's shopping addiction. When Rishi and Manpreet appear, Manpreet insists she loves Rishi but Jai believes she only loves his money. Manpreet understands Jai is just trying to protect Rishi and confirms Jai's suspicion that Rishi had no idea she took the money until he told him yesterday. Priya can't understand why Rishi still wants to be with Manpreet when he can't trust her although Rishi tells his children he doesn't need to answer to them. Charity and Ryan patch things up and Ryan gets Charity to promises not to interfere again. Ryan also tries to sort things out with Dawn but Dawn can't see past what Ryan did. At the hospital, trauma surgeon Mr Allen informs Rhona's loved ones that she's out of surgery and is stable. Manpreet explains to Jai and Priya that her shopping addition was a symptom of her unhappiness but when she's with Rishi, she's happy. Priya inquires if Manpreet has taken any more money. Manpreet states this was the first and last time. After Rishi leaves, Priya tells Manpreet if she truly cares for Rishi then she should walk away. When Rhona comes around, Pete fills her in on how the accident occurred and tells Rhona he loves her, commenting he doesn't know what he'd do without her. Gynaecologist, Helen Elliot, appears informs Rhona and Pete that she was asked to consult on Rhona's scans. Debbie informs an inquisitive Sarah that she's got an interview for a job in Aberdeen tomorrow. Sarah refuses to move to Scotland. Ms Elliot informs Rhona and Pete that they found fibroids on Rhona's CT scan; they could attempt to shrink them using hormone treatment or remove them all via a hysterectomy. Rhona and Pete struggle to digest the news. Cast Regular cast *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker Guest cast *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Nurse - Christine Walsh *Surgeon - Christopher Jordan *Ms Elliot - Anne Hornby Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn and yard *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen and front garden *The Woolpack - Backroom *Hotten General Hospital - A&E corridor and waiting room and high dependency unit *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Church Lane Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes